1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, more particularly to a portable computer with a detachable display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the display modules of notebook computers can be designed to have a screen size of more than 15 inches. As such, when operating the notebook computer, some inconvenience results in view of the relatively small distance between the computer keyboard and the display module. To overcome this drawback, it has been proposed heretofore to make the display module detachable from the main computer module and to place the display module on a display base member, thereby resulting in a stand-alone computer display. Due to the stand-alone capability of the display module, the cost of upgrading the notebook computer can be dramatically reduced since only the main computer module has to be replaced. The stand-alone capability of the display module also permits use of the latter with a desktop computer.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional notebook computer is shown to include a main computer module 1 and a display module 2 mounted detachably on the main computer module 1. The main computer module 1 includes a main housing 100 and a pivot base 10. The pivot base 10 includes an elongate pivot block 13 that is mounted on a top side of the main housing 100 adjacent to a rear end of the main housing 100. The pivot block 13 is pivotable relative to the main housing 100 about a horizontal axis that extends between opposite lateral sides of the main housing 100. The pivot block 13 has opposite lateral end portions, each of which has an upright post 11 extending therefrom. Each of the upright posts 11 has a retaining notch 12 formed thereon. The display module 2 includes a display housing 200 having a bottom side formed with a pair of insert holes 20 that are aligned with the upright posts 11 to enable the latter to extend into the display housing 200. The display housing 200 further has opposite lateral sides provided with a respective retainer member 21. Each of the retainer members 21 is mounted pivotally on the display housing 200 and is movable to a locking position, where the retainer member 21 engages the retaining notch 12 of the corresponding one of the upright posts 11 to mount the display module 2 on the main computer module 1.
It is noted that the presence of the pivot block 13 on the main computer module 1 increases the size of the notebook computer. In addition, the retainer members 21 on the opposite lateral sides of the display module 2 increases the size of the latter. As shown in FIG. 3, when the display module 2 is detached from the main computer module 1 and is placed on a display base member 3 for use as a stand-alone computer display, the display base member 3 should be provided with a pivot base 10 similar to the one found on the main computer module 1, thereby complicating the configuration of the display base member 3. Furthermore, untimely removal of the display module 2 can occur due to the relatively weak engagement between the retainer members 21 and the upright posts 11.